Кейми
| jname = ケイミー | rname = Кэими: | ename = — | first = Глава 195 ; Эпизод 385 | affiliation = Такояки 8, Кафе Русалок | occupation = Ученик дизайнера одежды, Продавец Такояки; Официантка в Кафе Русалок | jva = Харуна Икезава | age = менее 30 | birth = 3 ноября }} Кейми — русалка, представляющая вид рыб Целующийся гурами, которая впервые появилась в мини-серии Подводное странствие Хаттяна. В главной серии она впервые появилась после того, как их выплюнул большой морской монстр вместе с ее домашним питомцем и ее учителем морской звездой, Паппагом. Она мечтает стать дизайнером , работала в Такояки 8 Хаттяна, когда она встретилась с Соломенными Шляпами. После таймскипа она работает официанткой в Кафе Русалок на острове Рыболюдей. Внешность Кейми - молодая русалка, которая обычно носит короткий топик и рюкзачок. Дизайн ее топов разработал Паппаг, у которого собственный модный дом и бренд -Criminal. Она младше 30 лет, поскольку ее хвост еще не разделился. Она представляет вид рыб "Целующийся Гурами" и, как представительница этого типа, часто показывает особое удивленное выражение лица, когда испытывает шок. Пока у нее такое выражение лица, ее глаза выкатываются из орбит, рот широко открыт, а высунутый язык зигзагообразно извивается. В аниме она изображается с зелеными глазами и темно-пурпуровыми глазами. У нее розовый хвост со светлым плавником. До Таймскипа она носила желто-розовый топ и оранжевый рюкзак, где лежали такояки. Ранее ее единственное цветовое описание можно было увидеть в Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams, где у нее были синие волосы и желтый хвост. Из-за изменения стиля рисования Оды, Кейми перенесла несколько изменений во внешности. Одно из них - добавление белого спинного плавника вдоль позвоночника. После Таймскипа, хоть ее внешность особо не изменилась, Кейми стали рисовать более женственно, нежели до Таймскипа. Хвост стал длиннее и тоньше, плавник на хвосте стал больше и пышнее, а волосы теперь разделены справа, а не снизу. Теперь на ней черный топ с надписью бренда, ожерелье с 5 розовыми бусинками и голубенький браслет в форме цветка. Галерея }} Личность Keimi has a habit of being easily shocked. Anything from a simple mistake, to a large shocking situation makes her shocked to a degree greater than any other normal person would be. Keimi and her starfish, Pappug, also have the most unfortunate luck of getting eaten by large sea kings almost every time they go out. By the time she first met the Straw Hats, she had been swallowed twenty times. Keimi also has the unfortunate luck of getting captured almost every time she goes out, though it is likely because she is so naïve and gullible. Before she was captured by Macro and his crew once again in the Flying Fish Rider's base, she had been previously captured by the Fishman Pirates thirty times. Fortunately for her, somebody is usually around to save her. Since the first time meeting him, this has usually been Hatchan. Keimi has a habit of referring to humans in a unique way. Instead of simply saying human and humans, she says human person and human people respectively. She also tends to address others with the suffix "Chin" added to their names in a similar fashion as how "San" and "Chan" are used in Japanese to address others. She would thus address Luffy as Luffy-chin, Nami as Nami-chin, Hatchan as Hatchin, and so on. While Keimi is currently working part-time at the Mermaid Cafe and for Hatchan's Takoyaki business, she dreams of becoming a famous fashion designer like her master, Pappug. As said before, she is naïve and gullible, but she is also very kind, caring, and open-hearted and due to her naïveté she has no problem with trusting strangers, such as the Straw Hat Pirates when she just met them. In situations with a sexual or relationship-like nature, she is either very shy and misunderstanding or just unknowing, such as when she blushed when Shakky asked if she was Hatchan's girlfriend and when she did not understand how she gave Sanji a nosebleed by putting his head between her breasts. Two years later, while not having completely lost her naïveté and quirks, she appears more thoughtful, mature and independent, as she now lives on her own without Hatchan or Pappug. She acts as Luffy, Sanji, Chopper and Usopp's sensible guide to Fishman Island and actually was quick to take charge of the group when Sanji got in trouble by losing a lot of blood. Отношения Друзья Хаттян Keimi has been friends with Hatchan since he rescued her and Pappug from a sea boar. Though he initially traded her for a map, she has stuck with him and helped out with his business due to his kindness. Also, when Shakky asked if Keimi and Hatchan were a couple, she blushed, suggesting a crush. Паппаг Keimi is often seen accompanied by Pappug. The two usually travel together and ironically get eaten by larger fish and both require rescuing together. Keimi is oddly enough both the owner and apprentice of the starfish, Pappug. While she keeps him and feeds him clams, she also studies under him in order to become a successful fashion designer like him.8 As a running gag, she often interrupts Pappug while he is explaining something and continue with the explanation, leaving him ignored, which causes Pappug to be depressed temporarily. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы The first time Keimi met the Straw Hats, she immediately befriended them after they saved her and Pappug from a Sea King and she begged them to save her "friend" from the Flying Fish Riders, only for the Straw Hats to find out later on that her "friend" who needed rescue was Hatchan the octopus fishman. Her friendship and trust with them grew when they saved the latter despite their distrust and animosity towards him, as well as saving her from becoming a slave of Saint Charloss. Наездники Сладкой жизни Although at first, she was enemies with the Flying Fish Riders when they teamed up with the Macro Pirates. After Sanji changed Duval's face, their attitudes also changed and they were very helpful to the Straw Hats from then on. As a result, Keimi has forgiven them and accepted them as her friends as well. They were very instrumental in getting the Straw Hats to the Human Auctioning House where she was about to be sold. Later on (while they were defending the Thousand Sunny after the Marineford War), Keimi was cheering Duval on. Враги Пираты Макро Keimi has an unfortunate relationship with the Macro Pirates. As mermaids are set at such a high price on the slave market, Macro and his crew have been trying to capture and sell her off since they first crossed paths with her. While she is easily captured by them practically every time, Hatchan usually saves her by beating Macro and his crew to a pulp. Cилы и Способности thumb|left|210px|Кейми общается с рыбами. Будучи русалкой, Кейми имеет способности, которые относятся только к её виду. У неё есть возможность разговаривать с рыбами и вызывать их с помощью звуковых волн. Так же она может дышать под водой и передвигаться быстрее чем летучие рыбы которые используются Гонщиками Летучей Рыбы. Тем не менее как и любая другая русалка Кейми уязвима на земле. История Подводное путешествие Хаттяна While traversing the seas, Keimi and her starfish pet and master, Pappug, were unfortunately eaten by a large sea boar. This creature, while they were inside it, had the bad luck of becoming prey to a much larger leviathan-like sea king. Fortunately, the sea boar and the occupants within in it were saved by Hatchan, who defeated the leviathan with a trident he acquired.19 With the danger averted, the sea boar coughs out both Keimi and Pappug due to all the commotion. Freed from being inside the large fish, Keimi thanks Hatchan for rescuing them from being eaten by another large fish while they were in the sea boar.10 Though freed from the sea boar, Keimi unfortunately got traded by her savior to a bunch of his old chums for a map leading to some treasure and a legendary takoyaki sauce.11 Her captors, Macro and his crew, intended to sell Keimi off as a slave of sorts for a high profit. Macro's scheme to sell Keimi off, however, was stopped as Hatchan busted through his ship, and beat up Macro and his crew. Apparently Macro seemingly tricked Hatchan with a fake map and the octopus fishman in retaliation took revenge against his former crewmate thus freeing Keimi unintentionally in the process.12 Macro, however, revealed as he was being beaten up by Hatchan, that he did not trick him and that the map was real. It turns out that the treasure and the sauce were in the giant octopus named "Mash" that Hatchan beat up earlier when he followed the map, as Hatchan, Keimi, and Pappug found out much to their surprise.13 With her savior finally getting his much sought after prize, Keimi and Pappug decided to tag along with Hatchan as he carried off the treasure, the sauce, and the remains of Mash.14 As Keimi traveled alongside Hatchan across the sea floor, they eventually came to a village of headband catfish. Because a ship recently sank and crashed on top of their village, the catfish, as a result, were starving. Their sad story moved both Keimi and Pappug to tears.15 When Hatchan saw the situation and ran away with his treasure, Keimi and Pappug initially thought that he ran away with it so he would not donate any amount of it to help with the repairs of the village.16 However, Hatchan had actually run off with his treasure in order to buy some cooking utensils. Together with the utensils, the remains of Mash being chopped up and cooked, and the legendary takoyaki sauce, Hatchan set up a takoyaki stand and made several takoyaki balls for the starving catfish to eat. Keimi and Pappug aided Hatchan in giving out several orders of takoyaki balls for the starving catfish.17 After giving away all but one set of takoyaki balls with the legendary sauce to supposedly all of the catfish, Keimi and Pappug rested a while after all the hard work.18 Though only a few of the takoyaki balls remained, it did not take long for its smell to attract some attention. Due to the smell, Keimi encountered another octopus fishperson, Octopako, who came to eat the takoyaki. Octopako was a fishwoman that Keimi's friend, Hatchan, had long been in love with. She was the reason Hatchan sought after the legendary takoyaki sauce and he intended to propose to her with the remaining takoyaki. Unfortunately, Octopako was a very snobby and selfish fishwoman, which Keimi and Pappug both noticed upon meeting her.19 Just as Hatchan was about to give Octopako the takoyaki, Keimi and everyone found out that there was still one headband catfish left to feed. It was the catfish elder who unfortunately arrived late to Hatchan's takoyaki stand.20 Being the last starving catfish, he was naturally given the last of the takoyaki instead of Octopako. It was then that Keimi saw Octopako's true nature as she saw Octopako punch Hatchan for not giving her the takoyaki.21 As the selfish fishwoman left Hatchan, Keimi tried to comfort him from his heartbreak.22 She does so until she falls asleep alongside Hatchan and Pappug under the warmth of the setting sun.23 The next day, Keimi and everyone else awoke to a pleasant surprise. The headband catfish, in gratitude for Hatchan's kindness, had built a magnificent ship for him, the Takoyaki 8. With the grand opening of Hatchan's new floating takoyaki stand, Keimi continued traveling alongside her fishman friend.24 Сага Великой Войны Арка Архипелага Сабаоди While traveling across the ocean, Keimi and Pappug got lost from Hatchan and once again became victims of a large sea king as they were swallowed up whole for the twentieth time. Fortunately, they were once again saved from being digested. This time however it was by Luffy, who had sailed to the second Red Line intersection of the Grand Line and now planned on going to Fishman Island along with his crew. Spat out from the sea king's belly when Luffy struck the beast, Keimi was flung from the creature's mouth and onto the Thousand Sunny where she unfortunately landed on a lovestruck Sanji. Upon landing on the Sunny, she was shocked by the group of human people that were there. In thanks for saving her however, she decided to reward them by selling them takoyaki. She however was reprimanded by Pappug for selling takoyaki instead of just simply giving it to her saviors. For this mistake both she and her saviors were shocked.25 After being properly introduced to the Straw Hats, Keimi decided to properly reward her saviors with her promise of takoyaki. However, upon trying to reach Hatchan via Den Den Mushi, she found out that Hatchan had been kidnapped by Macro and his crew. She learned that Hatchan had been beaten by them with the aid of the Flying Fish Riders and was taken to the Flying Fish Riders' base that was five kilometers from Grove 44 of the Sabaody Archipelago. Seeing that Hatchan was in danger at the moment, Keimi decided to unfortunately decline rewarding her saviors with takoyaki in order to save him. Seeing that she was in trouble, Nami proposed that if they helped her, Keimi would in return show them the way to Fishman Island. Keimi agreed to this and also promised that they will also get their takoyaki reward as well, a notion which prompted most of the men in the crew to eagerly save Keimi's friend.26 Having gained some allies to help her save Hatchan, Keimi called out to some fish and asked if they could show them the way to the Flying Fish Riders' base. The fish complied and formed an arrow with their bodies for Keimi and the Straw Hats to follow across the ocean. However, they stated to Keimi that they would only lead her and her friends close enough to the place, as they were scared of the Flying Fish Riders. After sailing for awhile, the fear of the fish had arrived and they apologized to Keimi that this was as far as they would go. Shortly afterwards, the Flying Fish Riders surey enough appeared and started attacking the Thousand Sunny high atop of their giant flying fish. Although they were initially attacked, Keimi and the rest of her companions found out that their attackers left them in mid-battle for some reason unknown to them. Regardless however, they continued onwards to the Flying Fish Riders' base. Upon arriving there, Keimi and the rest found the base completely deserted. The only person there was Hatchan who was locked up in a suspended caged placed directly in the middle of the base. Though it seemed like it would be an easy task to save Hatchan due to the circumstances, there were some problems. The whole setup smelled like a trap, a thought that shock both Keimi and Pappug since they did not think about it until they were told, and her allies apparently did not want to save Hatchan upon learning who he was.27 To Keimi's shock, she learned that her newfound allies were past enemies of Hatchan and had thoughts of not helping him because of their past encounter with him. Feeling abandoned, Keimi, along with Pappug, decided to free Hatchan by herself and unfortunately dove once again into the clutches of Macro and his crew. Keimi's hopes however weren't all lost as then the Straw Hats decided to save both her and her friends regardless of past experiences. With Luffy's help, Keimi and Pappug were rescued from Macro and placed on the dock of the Flying Fish Riders' base. With the Straw Hats' help, Keimi was soon reunited with Hatchan. As she and her friends noticed how strong their newfound allies were, they entered a dire situation. The leader of the Flying Fish Riders, Duval, appeared and everyone learned why the Flying Fish Riders were fighting so ambitiously against the Straw Hats. Their leader's face looked exactly like the wanted poster of one of the Straw Hats, Sanji, and he was out for revenge for having been mistaken for the chef. Through some fierce interactions between Sanji and Duval, Sanji was caught by the Flying Fish Riders in a net and dragged down deep into the ocean. Seeing Sanji in trouble, Keimi immediately dove in after the Flying Fish Riders that caught him. With her amazing speed underwater, she freed Sanji and bought him back to the surface. As she brought him back up, Keimi asked the other Straw Hats about the condition she saw him in when she saved him. When Keimi saved Sanji, as she told the pirates, he started having a serious nosebleed (which he got by having his head between her breasts). She was fortunately reassured that this was nothing and Keimi thus laid Sanji back on the dock of the Flying Fish Riders' base.28 After Sanji rearranged Duval's face with a barrage of kicks, the battle was soon over and the whole incident was resolved. With Hatchan free, Keimi and her friends decided to keep their part of the bargain with the Straw Hats. They first rewarded the Straw Hats with the helping of takoyaki that they had promised. After the promised meal and a little encounter with Duval who was thankful for his new face, Keimi and her friends led the Straw Hats to the Sabaody Archipelago. They explained that though she and her friends themselves can just swim to Fishman Island, being able to breath underwater and all, in order for the Straw Hats to get there, they would need to coat their ship with a special resin found in the archipelago.29 Upon arriving at the archipelago, Keimi and her friends joined the landing party of the Straw Hats in order to lead them to the mechanic who could coat the Thousand Sunny with the special resin. As the group ventured forth into the archipelago, both Keimi and Hatchan donned some disguises and told the Straw Hats to treat them as if they were regular humans while on Sabaody due to the discrimination by the locals towards their races. The group soon rented some bon chari, a mode transportation on the archipelago, and toured some of the sites as they headed toward their destination. While the group was generally having fun as they journeyed, they soon witnessed one of Sabaody's darker aspects. A slave named Devil Dias attempted to escape from his World Noble masters but got heavily injured in the process. The whole scene made Keimi sick as the group could not do anything to aid to helpless man lest they face the wrath of the World Nobles.30 As Keimi and the group continued on their journey to the mechanic, they eventually came into the more shady parts of the archipelago. There, they came to a bar and met an old acquaintance of Hatchan,Shakuyaku. Through Shakky, Keimi, and the others learned that the mechanic they were seeking, Rayleigh, was not in, he could be found somewhere else on the archipelago. Before they could went to search for him however, they were also warned by Shakky that on the archipelago then were a bunch of strong pirates roaming about that they should look out for. These nine pirates all had bounties higher than 100,000,000 and would be trouble if they should meet them.31 With new information about the mechanic's whereabouts and the warning, Keimi and the group set out to look for Rayleigh. The first place they decide to look was Sabaody Park, a place they heard aboutShakky where the mechanic could be aside from the lawless zones. However, instead of looking for the mechanic thoroughly, Keimi and the group decided to enjoy the many rides and attractions the park offered. With the group, Keimi was not only able to enjoy the park's attractions in safety, but she was also able to fulfill a childhood dream shared by her race and the fishmen alike, riding the ferris wheel at Sabaody Park. However, in the middle of all the fun and excitement, Keimi is kidnapped by Peterman and his kidnapping gang, the Hound Pets, to be sold into slavery for the rest of her life.32 After a journey to Grove 1, Keimi was delivered by her captors bound and tied in a sack to the Human Auctioning House. There, she was mistreated by the auction house's manager, Disco, for her behavior. Fortunately however, Disco was taken out by Haki, courtesy of Rayleigh, who was also being sold there as a slave for some reason. As Keimi waited with the other slaves to be auctioned off, she was outfitted with an exploding collar on her neck. She was then placed in a giant fish tank by her captors for when she would be presented. After a pirate captain, Lacueva, tried committing suicide by biting his tongue while being put up on auction, it was Keimi's turn next.33 As Keimi was presented to be auctioned, she noticed Hatchan and her friends were amongst the people in the auction house. They came there and planned to buy her in the auction in order to save her without causing an incident. However, before they could do anything to save her, a World Noble, Saint Charloss, immediately bid an enormous amount of money on her. With plans to place her in his fish tank full of piranhas and watch her be chased, Charloss bid 500,000,000 on her. Without any other bidder to challenge Charloss, Keimi was sold off to him. Just as she was sold off however, Luffy and Zoro came crashing in. A ruckus was then started by Luffy as he came forward to rescue Keimi. Suddenly, in the middle of everything, Keimi saw in horror as Hatchan was shot by Charloss when he was revealed to be a fishman in the ruckus. Unable to do anything while in her tank, all that Keimi could do was pound on against her prison as her screams of her horror were muffled by the glass.3435 Just as things looked bad, Keimi, as well as the rest of the people in auction house, suddenly saw Luffy punch Charloss in the face for what he did to Hatchan. As nearly everyone in the auction house started to panic at what Luffy did, Keimi's fish tank was sliced open by one of Zoro's techniques in the midst of the chaos. Though her prison was open thanks to Zoro, the collar on Keimi's neck however was still attached. As the chaos in the auction house continued, Shalulia, the sister of Charloss, decided to shoot Keimi in order to stop the Straw Hats. Fortunately, before the World Noble could shoot Keimi, Shalulia was knocked out by a burst of haki sent out by Rayleigh. The coating mechanic had fortunately arrived on the scene alongside the giant who was also supposed to be sold in the auction. With him on the scene, Keimi and her friends were saved temporarily as Rayleigh took out all the guards in the auction house who were trying to capture them.36 With the coating mechanic on the scene, Rayleigh was able to remove Keimi's collar by hand without it exploding in her face. Though she was reunited with her friends and that the mechanic that they were looking for was found, Keimi and the rest in the auction house did not have time for any pleasantries. They learned that at that moment, a group of Marines had surrounded the place in response to what Luffy did. Despite this however, the Straw Hats decided to break through the blockade that surrounded the building. With a little help from some members of two other pirate crews, the Kid and the Heart Pirates, who were also in auction house and were then being accused by the Marines of being the Straw Hats' accomplices, Keimi and her friends were able to escape the Human Auction House with her being carried by Franky. As they escaped, Keimi and her friends were reunited with Duval and his men who had decided to help out in the situation when they learned from Sanji that she was kidnapped.37 After they return to Shakky's Rip-Off Bar to rest, Rayleigh tells them the story of Gol D. Roger, and the truth about his execution. Because of the threat of a Marine Admiral, Rayleigh has to depart because he could only coat the Thousand Sunny in three days at least, and the Straw Hats have to break up to avoid capture. As they leave, Rayleigh and the Straw Hats say farewell to Keimi, Pappug, Hatchan, and Shakky as they leave the bar.38 As it had been at least a day since the Straw Hats were last seen, Keimi got worried about their safety. However, bothHatchan and Shakky reassured her that they will survive if they have the strength and the will.39 Послевоенная арка After the Battle of Marineford was over, Keimi is seen again on the Thousand Sunny with Hatchan, Pappug, Shakky, and the Rosy Life Riders. Keimi praises Duval for fending off a group of thugs who attempted to steal the Thousand Sunny and discusses with Hatchan and Pappug about the places on Fishman Island that the Straw Hats should visit. Her first suggestion is the Mermaid Cafe. Cага Острова Рыболюдей Арка Острова рыболюдей After the Thousand Sunny flies through the bubble surrounding Fishman Island, it falls into a current. When the Straw Hat Pirates were drowning, they got separated from each other. It is evident that Luffy, Usopp,Sanji and Chopper, were rescued, as they wake up in a dorm in the Mermaid District. Luffy is the last one to regain consciousness. It turns out that Keimi was the one responsible for their rescue, and Luffy yells her name out of excitement and gratitude. As she is cleaning some dishes, Sanji comments that she has gotten cuter. She apologizes to the four for not picking them up at theSabaody Archipelago because she got the month wrong. She starts serving cold seaweed soup with the intent of warming their bodies. After she realizes it will not warm up their bodies, she appears with her usual shocked expression. When the Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets enter with dry clothes, she introduces them. She starts explaining to Sanji that they are at a cliff beneath Fishman Island, named Mermaid Cove. She takes them to a turtle elevator and explains how her cheaper dorm is at a lower level due to individual values of the houses. Keimi regards the Fishman District with some worry, which is quickly forgotten due to her company (Luffy and co.). Keimi then talks about Pappug. Since Pappug is a famous designer, he lives in a big mansion and that Keimi visits him and gives him clams almost everyday. Usopp notices a waterstraw going up from the ocean as they are passing the surface, which Keimi reveals to be a passageway for mermaids and other marine creatures to travel through. Arriving at Mermaid Cove, Luffy and co. start walking on the ground, as Keimi takes the straw-like water-passages hanging above the ground. They are spotted by Keimi's friends: a group of beautiful mermaids relaxing. Keimi quickly introduces the four Straw Hats to them as her friends. Sanji starts swimming with the mermaids as Keimi, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp relax. Luffy asks Keimi if he can see Jinbe. When Keimi informs Luffy that Jinbe is not present on the island, Luffy shows his disappointment as he was looking forward to meeting him. When the Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets inform Keimi that a royal gondola is approaching, Keimi tells the Straw Hats to hide. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper hide behind rocks while Sanji is hidden from view by a mermaid. The three brothers of the Neptune House appear, searching for the people who entered Fishman Island illegally. The mermaids deny seeing any intruders. As the three brothers are leaving, Sanji gets another massive nosebleed, making him lose more blood than ever before. Keimi informs Chopper that mermaids, fishmen, and humans have the same blood and it is transferable. Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy beg for a blood donation to save Sanji's life. Hammond and his group appear and tell the story of how Fisher Tiger died and that there is a law preventing humans and fishmen sharing blood. Hammond and his group attempt to capture the four Straw Hats, but Luffy repels them. Keimi then steals the royal gondola and helps the four Straw Hats escape and takes them to the town port. At the town port, Keimi and the four pirates find shelter in Madam Shyarly's Mermaid Cafe. Madam Shyarly provides them a room where they can treat Sanji. Keimi and the others luckily come across Splash and Splatter, a pair of okamas who happily agree to donate blood to Sanji. Keimi asks Shyarly to avoid being seen by Sanji. When Keimi remembers that she has to give a clam to Pappug, Shyarly informs her that Pappug is in the cafe. Shyarly also says that Keimi can take work off for the day and show her friends around the island. Keimi then tells Luffy and Usopp that when Madam Shyarly predicts the future, her predictions come true. She takes them to the front entrance of the Mermaid Cafe where they reunite with Brook and Pappug. Keimi then gives Pappug a clam. While riding on a fish taxi, Keimi and Pappug informs the group about a wanted criminal on Fishman Island, Vander Decken IX, the eight generational grandson of the Vander Decken from the legend. They soon come across a candy factory with Big Mom's jolly roger on it. After passing the factory, they arrive at Pappug's house. Keimi informs the group that there is a Criminal clothing store on the first floor. As soon as they enter the store, they find Nami making complaints for the high prices. Pappug says that the Straw Hats can have whatever they want for free. After hearing this joyful news, they empty the store much to Pappug's dismay. They then hear a commotion outside the store and they find that King Neptune has arrived to meet them. Keimi and Pappug are shocked by his presence in the lower waters. Keimi states that this is the first time she sees the King. Keimi and Pappug are astonished when King Neptune invites the Straw Hats to his palace. The Straw Hats, Keimi, and Pappug ride on Megalo while Neptune rides on Hoe and he calls for them not to fall off. Keimi asks Usopp if he was sure it was ok for her and Pappug to go to the palace too. Usopp says that Neptune told them to bring their company so it was fine. They soon arrive at Ryugu Palace. After entering the castle, Luffy wanders off in search for food. Keimi and the others notice that Luffy went missing. After receiving word of the mysterious disappearances of the mermaids from Mermaid Cove and of Madam Shyarly's ominous prediction, the palace guards and personnel took action against the Straw Hats and lock up Zoro (who arrived at the palace earlier). Keimi begs Nami, Usopp, and Brook not to fight, but they have no intention of surrendering. Zoro breaks himself out and joins the fight and eventually the Straw Hats subdue and tie up the king, the ministers, and the royal guards. Keimi and Pappug stand on the sidelines quaking in fear after witnessing the trouble that the Straw Hats put themselves in. The three princes of the Neptune House return to the palace only to find it under the control of the Straw Hats. Since the princes are unable to enter, Fukaboshi speaks with Zoro through Den Den Mushi. As Zoro makes some demands, Keimi states that she is scared. Keimi then listens to Fukaboshi as he reveals Jinbe's message. She is later seen escaping the palace with Nami clinging to her back. She is heading to the Sea Forest because Nami wants to meet Jinbe and ask him about his message. Nami and Keimi soon arrive at the Sea Forest and meet Luffy, Shirahoshi, Jinbe, Hatchan, Franky, Chopper, and Sanji. Keimi is surprised to see that Shirahoshi is with Luffy and then checks up on a wounded Hatchan. After Jinbe finishes explaining his connection to Arlong and the stories of Otohime and Fisher Tiger, Keimi is happy to see that Nami holds no resentment to Jinbe. Keimi then acts nervous when Nami and Chopper are having a casual conversation with Princess Shirahoshi. Hatchan is about to reveal Hody's plan, but a visual Den Den Mushi appears. The group then watches Hody's speech to Fishman Island. When Hody shows the chained-up Neptune, Nami remarks on how the other Straw Hats, mainly Zoro, caused the king to be captured. Jinbe shows shock at the news, but Keimi explains that it was a big misunderstanding and that the Straw Hats were the first to be attacked. Keimi then looks worried as Hody shows the imprisoned Zoro, Usopp, and Brook. After Hody finishes his speech, Luffy and Jinbe argue over how they should deal with Hody. Sanji then asks Hatchan if Hody was the one who injured him. Keimi then wonders the same thing, but Hatchan does not give a straight answer. Jinbe comes up with a plan that will make Luffy look like a hero instead of a villain. When Jinbe tells his plan, Keimi and Hatchan agree with it. Keimi, Hatchan, and Den remain in the Sea Forest as Jinbe and the Straw Hats battle against the New Fishman Pirates. After the battle for Fishman Island has ended, Keimi, Hatchan, and Den are shocked to see Sea Kings bringing Noah to the Sea Forest. Keimi is later seen attending the banquet at Ryugu Palace with the Straw Hats. Later, when Luffy asks her where Shirahoshi went, she tells him that since princess is not accustomed to drinking alcohol and it makes her feel dizzy, she went to her room. Keimi is later seen sitting and talking to Robin as the crew waits for Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji to come back from retrieving the treasure. Later at the Mermaid Cafe, Keimi and the other mermaids tell Shyarly that the Straw Hats are leaving the island. Shyarly tells the mermaids to bid the Straw Hats farewell and the mermaids happily oblidged. Keimi then notices Shyarly's broken crystal ball. Shyarly reveals to her that she does not plan on making another prediction again and she is glad that her prediction could be wrong. However, Keimi thinks to herself that Shyarly's prediction could happen in a year or longer so there is no proof that her fortune is wrong yet. Shyarly then asks for forgiveness from Keimi for suspecting her friends and asks if she can trust them. Keimi then responds with a yes. Keimi is then seen at the coast with Hatchan and Pappug, saying goodbye to the Straw Hats as they head for the New World. Вопросы перевода и дубляжа Her name is usually written by fans as "Camie". This spelling is also used in the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs. In some merchandinsing, her name is spelled "Caymy". Товары Video Games Support Appearances * One Piece: Gigant Battle * One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World * One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X * One Piece: Dance Battle Non-Playable Appearances * Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams Примечания Внешние ссылки * Целующийся гурами - статья на Википедии о рыбе, которой является Кейми. * Модельер - статья на Википедии о работе, в которой Кейми хочет преуспеть. * Дева в беде - статья на Википедии о образе, на котором был основан характер Кейми. Навигация по сайту en:Keimi de:Caimie fr:Camie it:Kayme zh:凱咪 Категория:Русалки Категория:Женщины Категория:Официанты Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы Категория:Персонажи Морского Дна Категория:Персонажи Архипелага Сабаоди Категория:Бывшие рабы Категория:Представленные на обложках глав Категория:Персонажи Острова Рыболюдей